starfinder_glitteratifandomcom-20200214-history
Mission/Job
. . . .Person of interest Protection Someone is going to pull a job on the target and it is your mission to stop that from happening. Protection jobs range from guarding a location to watching over a person. These are very open ended, the employer usually does not know who exactly is gunning for the target, just that bad things are likely to happen and soon. Usually these have a time limit, if it was going to be a day-to-day protection job that might last for months or years you would hire a security contractor. When things are going to go pear shaped and soon, you get some ronin. It would be a lot of fun to give a living target a personality, either one that makes the party wonder why anyone would want to do the target harm, or makes them think about switching sides. • Target: A building, a person, a specific residence, maybe even a city block. The target could also be a set of data or even an NGO team in the field doing good deeds in bad situations. • Special Rules: The target has to come out uninjured and whole at the end. Well, the employer might put up with a few scoff marks and such. This sort of job is often seen as lower risk, and thus lower pay, reduces base pay by 10%. • CR Adjustment: none Rescue Someone's protection job went south or the employer's hired security failed. Maybe they just didn't see it coming. These missions are often very dangerous; whoever has the target is expecting some sort of rescue attempt and will be on guard. Once the target is acquired it will need to be taken to a safe place to be handed over to the employer. Rescue missions differ from snatches in that the target wants to be taken away, at least that's what the PCs are told when they are hired. • Target: The target is usually a person, but could also be a chunk of data, a valuable item, or other object. • Special Rules: The employer wants the target back, and that makes them more ready to pay for it. Increase base pay out by 10% and the employer suffers a -2 penalty on any sill checks related to negotiating pay. Mind you, they want the target back in factory condition, so to speak. • CR Adjustment: CR +1, the opposition is on the alert and expecting the party. Smash Go break this thing. A simple mission, at leas tin comparison to protections, rescue, and snatches. The ronin are hired to destroy something, not a person, but a place or thing. It might be a bit more complicated than that, get into a secure facility and destroy this list of data, wreck this prototype, or destroy this laboratory but leave the rest of the building intact. • Target: A building or room, a valuable or rare object, a piece of data. • Special Rules: These jobs are cheap and easy, at least in the employer's mind. Base pay is reduced by 10%. • CR Adjustment: CR +1, the target is certainly protected or the employer would not be bothering to hire ronin. Snatch The employer wants something that doesn’t belong to them, at least in a legal sense. The thing in question could be an object or person, data, or even an entire building (clear it out and turn it over). Sometimes the employer wants the job to be a smash and grab, get this thing and wreck everything else. In many ways this is the flip side of a protection mission, whoever has the thing is expecting trouble and is prepared for it. • Target: The target could be a person, thing, or even a place. Often it is a person who has important information or could prove to be a problem later on, or is an object of some value. • Special Rules: The employer wants the target in pristine condition, which makes the second part of the job the more difficult. After the target has been acquired raise the CR of the mission, but not the base payout, by +1 to reflect the opposition trying to get the target back. • CR Adjustment: CR +1, the opposition should be expecting trouble and guarding the target. Surveillance This is the simplest of missions, watch the target and report back what happens. Often the employer gives certain parameters on what to report. These missions have set time lengths, if you wanted something under surveillance for a longer length of time you would hire a security contractor or private investigator, not a bunch of street ronin. • Target: A person or place is normal, a hyperobject less so but could happen. • Special Rules: The job might be two in one, watch this thing and if this even occurs intervene. In this case the second part of the mission is built like a separate mission but with half the usual pay out. The party is expected to return regular reports or updates. • CR Adjustment: CR -1, these jobs are seen as low risk and low involvement, at least until the situation goes south. Threaten All you have to do is show up and look badass. Should be simple, right? Not so much. The rules of engagement on these missions are going to be very strict, the ronin will know how far they can go and still expect to get paid in the end. Sometimes this is a bit more active of a mission, the party will need to interact with the target and even break a few things. Other times this is glorified bodyguard work and the freelances are brought in to make someone look good through proximity to hard-edged folk. • Target: Usually the target is the one being threatened. A little strong arm goes a long way in these situations. Other times the ronin are here to just look generally threatening to all and sundry. • Special Rules: This is seen as a low risk job, reduce base pay by 50%. • CR Adjustment: CR -2, unless the threatened target is being protected there should not be much challenge, at least until complications are brought in. Transport The target needs to get from point A to point B, intact. A simple delivery job, it is certain that someone will want to either stop the package getting delivered or take it for themselves. Much like a protection job, but on wheels (sometimes), a transport job means looking after something and making sure it doesn’t get damaged, only while on the move. • Target: A person, valued object or goods, or data. • Special Rules: This variation on the protection job is seen as high risk, and thus the base pay is increased by 20%. The package has to be delivered and in the condition it came in or pay may be docked or withheld. If the package is a person the GM should apply some personality NPC grafts to the target, making them either someone the party wants to protect or someone who makes them wonder why they took this job. • CR Adjustment: none Wet Work Many missions might require some killing to get things done, but a smart team can get through it without putting anyone in the ground. Wet work is different; the mission is to kill the target. Often proof of death is needed, such as footage, though some employers prefer a grisly trophy (and will DNA test it afterwards to make sure). • Target: A person. • Special Rules: Wet work is seen as distasteful for some, and thus often calls for higher pay. Increase base pay by 30%. • CR Adjustment: none